Never Ending Sunshine
by Mimota Layon97
Summary: Bella is adopt by the Cullens. She does know that they are vampire or that she even adopted. But she willing to give it all up to live with her sun


Disclaimer: I Don't own twilight. Haaahaa to poor for it

Prologue: Bella is adopted by the Cullens. She does know anything about the vampire world or that she adopted at all. But she willing to give everything up to be with her sun.

**Never Ending Sunshine**

**Bella pov**

Today is the day I start school at my new high school in Forks. I hated this town already for all it do is rain an I hated the rain( so why would anybody want to live in a town that rain everyday) I don't know? Yet my family minus me thought it will be a wonderful place for Bella to have a experience. More like a experience in suicide from all the rain, but I have know choice until my family decide to pick a more suitable location.

"Bella," I heard my pixie sister yell for me to get up, but I chose not to answer her I simple laid still in my king size bed pretending to be a sleep. I knew it wouldn't work seeing how my family somehow knew when I was always woke.

"Bella Marie Cullen, if you don't get out of bed this instant I will **force you**," I knew I should of obey her but I was fifteen for god sake I didn't need two mothers in the house. I was hoping that she forgotten but I knew she wouldn't.

"Belly-bean" my burly brother voiced boomed as he ran into my room leaving a huge hole where the door once stood. "_ poor door didn't stand a chance against Mr. steroid_," I sadly thought looking at door

then at my brother who realize what he did. Which he got yelled at by my mother and Rosalie slapping his head hard an Alice forcing me into a dress making us all a hour late for school

"_What a great day to start school,"_ I sneered in my head

**Three weeks Later**

I met a lot a people at Forks Highschool. Angela and Brittany were the only two I could really call friends though. I would consider Mike but he was a stalker an Jessica was head over heel with him they were make a good couple they after all were like two dogs in heat.

I 'am currently sitting at a table with my friends and some other people since my family was hiking and I didn't like to hike, so I plan to spend the day with Brit and Angie since they were heading to some beach.

"Bella, why is that you don't look like your brothers and sister," a nasty voice asked that I recognized as Lauren aka Queen of bitches. I decided to play nice.

" Because _Lauren_ I am not adopted and I don't have a skin disorder," I told her the facts making ever one gasp in surprise because they I was adopted. I don't blame them I sometimes think I was I adopt because how clumsy I am and my family was perfect. I shook my head in in took a sip of my apple juice.

" So since your not adopted do that me your dating Edward," the dumb blonde Jessica questioned me with a disgusted look on her face I didn't know was it because of a spited my drink out or that she claim me of incest.

"Why the hell would I want to date my brother, I have morals," I sputtered everyone look happy that I didn't date Edward.

" But your other brothers and sisters date," Mike pointed out and everyone agreed with him I was getting upset that they were talking about my family. Of coarse it was weird but hey it was my family.

" What ya thing about the bone fire that will happened tonight at the beach," Angela piped in giving me a nod, I was thankful for her distraction.

Later on after school was over with we all went to the beach which was called La Push. We all been having a good time running around chasing each that we didn't see a another group around a fire. There

were nine huge guys that stood out from the group all of them were looking at us, But the man in the wheel chair was staring at me like I was suddenly found or rescued from a pack a wolves. While one of the over size men was looking at me like he was blind man seeing the sun for the first time, and I felt I strange attachment to him.

"Bella, Bella Cullen," Jessica screech drawing attention towards us, " I was saying since your are actually Mrs. and Mr. Cullen daughter can you like put in a good word for me?" she babbled on like I would really put in a "good" word about her.

" You live with the Cullens," my attachment looked in disbelief while he shook violently like he was cool. Well he didn't have on a shirt.

" Of course I live with the Cullens I wouldn't be alive if my parent didn't do the deed," I told the boy who snorted while his friends laughed at me me.

"Bella, as an Isabella?" the old men asked looking hard at me, I shook my head confirming that was my name.

"What have the Cullens done too you," the old man murmured I look at him as he showed sadness on his face. I don't know why he blame my family, but I think he got the wrong Bella. Before I could even say anything my phone went off. I answer it knowing it was one of my family member.

" Bella!Where are you," agonized voice roared in the phone.

"Edward, I am with Angela and Brittany remember," I told him while looking at the group around the fire, which look as though they were listening to my conversation.

"Bella, Where are you," he roared he was twice as angry as if possible.

" La Push, OK calm down," but it seem my answer made the situation worse.

"Isabella Marie Cullen," I flinched at my name, "it is dangerous there come home this instant,"

"Edward I can't force Angela and Brittany to leave that is not right," I cried out but my phone was snatched from me.

"Cullen this is Sam you and your family have a lot of explaining to do, but it is late an Bella can sta-,"

Sam, the guy that snatch my phone was cut off by my temper tantrum brother.

" listen **Cullen **if you break the treaty, we want hesitate to rip you to shreds," Sam snarled into my phone before crushing it to pieces.

"That was my phone that you broke," I glared at him he only glared back ten times harder, " beside what do guys have against my family, cause all this treat stuff sound like hundreds of years ago,"

"Bella," the old man wheel his way to me, " Bella the Cullens are not your family they have been playing you,"

I couldn't believe these people. How can they tell me whose parent is mine.

"I don't believe I have baby picture an a birth certificate to prove Carlisle and Esme are my parents," I told the old man, but he gave me a look that held wisdom. I staggered back seeing the truth an his word . I begin to feel dizzy an heard people calling my name. All I could think was

" _Are the Cullens my true family or are they hiding something from me,"_


End file.
